guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auron of Neon
Gratz Although I'm pretty sure you're not an admin yet, the favor to unfavor ratio is 18 to 2. Gratz!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:44, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Auron is coming! Auron is coming! Duck and Cover! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:47, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :The ratio of favoured and unfavoured votes doesn't mean as much as you seem to think. It's all about what LordBiro thinks, nothing else. -- (gem / talk) 00:14, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Hi maybe you can help me. i myself and other friends have noticed what i assume is a bug since recent updates: our text in the chat log and chat bar is cutting off the bottom of letters that hang below the line (lower case g's, y's, j's, etc.) I reported this to anet and i was wondering if it belongs on the updates page, but i didnt want to add it, cause i don't know if there is some kind of admin procedure involved in adding information to the more 'main' pages of the wiki Vanessa 00:25, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :noticed that myself, though it was only because i use the small interface size. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:30, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ditto btw. –Ichigo724 06:09, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::i assume it has something to do with the way that, right after the most recent update, the party menu list was 'thinner' than it was before when using the small interface setting. i hope if they change anything, they revert back to the 'thinner' party menu. i liked that better, was happy when i saw it, and disapointed when anet 'fixed' it :) Vanessa 11:58, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Once again, ditto >.> –Ichigo724 12:19, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Opps, forgot you Btw, your invited to contribute :D. *Dashes to own page to retrieve links* [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:44, 11 April 2007 (CDT) SoW UBM Last night I missed your message till you had logged off. Contact me tonight and give me an idea of what you were talking about and I will look into it. — Gares 11:38, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Revert Hey man, how do you do this cool revert, like: Undo revision 798510 by Special:Contributions/199.43.172.254 (User talk:199.43.172.254))? Now It only says Rv... Teach me how!—[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:54, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Went to History, diff'd the most recent versions (to see the vandalism) then clicked the Undo button to automatically revert the vandalism. It's a somewhat new feature. -Auron 11:56, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::Where's the Undo button? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:48, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::When comparing, at the two things on top where you can see the differences, you see on the right one (Undo) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:50, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Revision as of 20:48, 13 April 2007 by Sigm@ (Talk | contribs) (diff) ←Older revision | Current revision (diff) | Newer revision→ (diff) No undo.. or did I miss somethin'? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 16:04, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Click on "Diff", you'll have an option to undo the revision shown in the right hand column. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:09, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::I got it thnx! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 16:16, 13 April 2007 (CDT) 71.194.26.15 Vandalism 71.194.26.15 is speading a whole lot of vandalism. I'm kind of new here so I don't know the general procedure to deal with these things, but you seem to have noticed the vandalism too. Is there anything that should or can be done - generally? -- TheManny 21:50, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Make sure the vandalism doesn't stay for long (i.e., reverting articles) and putting the tag on his userpage. The only way to stop it is to contact an admin and have them block the IP. -Auron 21:54, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::Banned. No need to put the ban tag now. :) --Rainith 21:55, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::<3 Rainith. -Auron 21:56, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::You beat me to it by a minute, Rainith. I get the next one. :P — Gares 21:58, 13 April 2007 (CDT)